icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20121225210523/@comment-3247345-20121226080736
@Cc71 Stop trying to twist things. I promised Eric '''I'd stop discussing that one instance that caused socks to always commit suicide. I owe you nothing. I did it as favor to him because he's my friend. I've kept that promise. I never said I'd stop complaining about the general atmosphere. By the way, Eric agreed with me about the atmosphere. Besides, I think I have a little leeway given the way Eric is currently being treated over there at the moment. Nice straw man argument but it's not working. I never said the she was being too strict. My issue was that a warning was changed to a ban when nothing was done after the warning all because babycakey's little friend was in the fight. Stop trying to misrepresent what I said. She deserved a chance to improve her behavior after the warning. '''Her actions were unjustified by the policies. That's what I was complaining about. No inconsistency there. You never were following the policies. Eric was the only one who gave me and socks a fair hearing. All you did was enable babycakey to abuse her power. You weren't following the policies too strictly. You were disregarding them so you could play favorites. Eric agreed with me on this. If you do apply the policies at all it's so selective that it would amount to abuse of process in any decently run system. I compared to the place to a dictatorship because dictators let their little cronies run around and do anything they want while they resort to heavy handed repression for anyone else, especially those who dare question the tyranical administration over there. See And if the administration isn't banning people for standing up to the repressive system you have users over there whining that an opinion is rude or offensive every time whether it's about JB, Fred, or anything else. Note that I said the admins or their friends. Socks was at odds with kp and that's why babycakey turned the warning into ban. Please don't lie about what happened. Saying something is a lie doesn't make it so. I spent over 6 months there and I saw that between the abuse of power and the constant whining whenever someone has an opinion people don't agree with that place reaks of totalitarianism. The way socks was treated was the last straw for me. Guess what? It's not me not being able to get over it. Eric just stepped down 24 hours ago. This is new. Besides, the little dramas over the past month have given me more than enough to complain about. It wasn't just that single abuse of power. Socks is right. You're delusional if you seriously believe I'm executing martial law. People who fall out of my favor don't end up disappearing. The same can't be said about you and the admins there. Is anyone reading this? You're insulting everyone's intelligence when you say that I'm "tyrannically scaring people" so I can get away with breaking the policies. Who exactly am I scaring? Nothing I've done has changed anything. If scaring people into letting me break policies was my goal then I'm failing miserably. My goal is call out favoritism and the twisting of policies to cover up said favoritism. I call out hypocrites because I can't stand hypocrisy. I know I won't get anything done because no one listens to reason. The only admin that listened to reason was Eric and now he's gone. All you people do is settle scores for your friends and I won't pretend like you don't. Now you can go whine to your little friends like you always do. Just saw your tweet. Now Eric's the enemy because he listened to reason. @ Eric the Grape Thanks buddy. Nice to see someone listening to reason. @Babycakey That's rich coming from you. You're so full of yourself that you have no room to speak in these matters. Miss "I can do no wrong" shouldn't be telling people to get over themselves. Hypocrisy at its finest. @Lotstar He's right you know. You've always hated me. The only reason your ban wasn't overuled is because I went off on xx and her friends in the administration summarily voted to block policies be damned.